Pequeños malentendidos
by Serena Saori
Summary: AU. Anna encuentra a su novio y a Hans en una actitud sospechosa así que decide seguirlos. Al encontrarlos encuentra al pelirrojo confesando "sus sentimientos" a Kristoff. Kristanna y más adelante Helsa.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Solo tomo prestado los personajes para crear locas historias.**

** .**

_**Pequeños malentendidos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-Bjorgman- escucho decir detrás suyo- necesito hablar contigo.

-Y ahora qué quieres Hans- se apresuro a decir la pelirroja de trenzas gemelas- Kristoff no tiene tiempo que perder contigo-.

-Está bien Anna, nada malo saldrá de hablar con él-

-Pero Kri..-fue interrumpida por su novio.

-No te preocupes, volveré enseguida. Espérame en la salida del parque- inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en los labios de su novia.

-Bien, pero no te demores- dicho esto Hans se alejó seguido de cerca por el blondo.

El hecho de que Hans quisiera hablar con Kristoff era muy sospechoso, en realidad el hecho de hablar lo era. Él jamás hablaba con ellos si no era en presencia de su hermana Elsa y con el solo objetivo de molestarlos. Y que su novio aceptará de buena gana no era buena señal, algo raro sucedía y debía saber qué era. Con el fin de descubrir que se traían esos dos, los siguió hasta un lugar apartado del parque para encontrar algo increíble.

Anna no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. ¿Acaso su vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada? No, claro que no. Veía perfectamente bien. Más de lo que en realidad quería.

A unos metros de distancia, sin que ellos se percatasen, podía ver a Hans tomando las manos de Kristoff, ¡de su novio! Tal vez el mundo había enloquecido o tal vez el pelirrojo había enloquecido por los continuos rechazos por parte de su hermana y ahora decidía cambiar de lado, metiéndose con un chico, con SU chico. Eso era simplemente imposible, el pequeño arrogante estaba que moría por su hermana, no desistiría tan fácilmente.

Queriendo escuchar lo que hablaban con sigilo se acerco más hacia donde estaban ellos, escondiéndose detrás de un gran árbol. Al asegurarse que no se percataron de su presencia se concentro en la conversación que mantenía el par.

-Ya no aguanto más los malditos rechazos, ¿qué rayos te pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo al rubio ejerciendo más presión en sus manos. -¿Acaso es por Anna?- Al escuchar su nombre la mencionada no pudo más que poner cara de horror. –Por favor, olvida todo lo que pasó con ella, todo está en el pasado además yo… estoy profundamente enamorado de ti.

-¿Cómo sé que no estás jugando conmigo? No vales la pena Westergard…- el rubio soltándose del agarre del muchacho se dispuso a irse del lugar. –Vete con tus mentiras a otro lado-

-Espera- el ojiverde tomo nuevamente una de sus manos y la llevo a su pecho. -siente como mis latidos se aceleran al estar en tu presencia.

-Hans…-

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Una Anna muy escandaliza salió de su escondite improvisado para aparecer en el campo de visión de ambos.

Al verla los jóvenes quedamos sorprendidos, jamás hubiesen imaginado que ella los seguiría.

-¿Kristoff qué significa todo esto? ¡Quiero una explicación ya mismo!

-Anna no es lo que parece, créeme- trato de acercarse a la chica pero esta lo rechazo.

-El grandulón tiene razón enana-

-Tú te callas asqueroso. Tanto que te las dabas de estar enamorado de mi hermana y ¿sales con esto? Y luego te das el lujo de molestar a Olaf diciéndole raro…-

-Anna basta, déjame expli..-

-¡No! No quiero escucharte, nunca ni en mis más locos sueños pensé que me harías algo así. Y para colmo de los colmos con ¡Hans!

-Ya basta Anna- no pudo evitar pegar un salto- No es la basura que tu mente se imagino en dos minutos. El grandote me estaba ayudando para poder confesarme con tu hermana- al sonrojo por su enojo se le sumo también el de vergüenza. –Ya no sé como acercarme a Elsa sin que me rechace. Maldición amo a tu hermana, ¿está bien Anna? Él solo me ayudaba para poder serle sincero y hablarle con el corazón, pero veo que estas tonterías no funcionan conmigo.

-¿Eso es cierto Kristoff?- mirando al chico.

-Es lo que quise explicarte y no me dejaste- dio un largo suspiro y siguó. –Tal vez sea mejor que le pidas ayuda a ella Hans, después de todo nadie la conoce mejor.-

-Olvídalo esto es estúpido, me largo de aquí. Gracias por la ayuda. Adiós enana.- Antes que alguno pudiese detenerlo, Hans ya estaba a la salida del parque.

Al ver que su figura desaparecía a lo lejos Anna se volteó a su novio y lo miro con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Kristoff lo siento mucho, es que los vi en una actitud sospechosa y luego verlos tomados de las manos, Hans diciendo esas cosas que en verdad pensé que tú… qué tú…- A esta altura la cara de Anna era un tomate.

-Ya no te preocupes, te entiendo. Creo que si fue un poco raro todo esto- dijo soltando una risita nerviosa.

-Ni que lo digas… como sea, ahora que todo está aclarado necesitamos un plan-

-¿Un plan y para qué?- sabía en el fondo la respuesta pero solo quería confiarlo por boca de su chica.

-Para qué puede ser… para juntar a Hans con mi hermana- dando pequeños saltitos de alegría que dejaban más desconcertado al joven.

-¿No que lo odiabas por ser un cretino de primera?- pregunto llevándose su mano hasta detrás de su nuca.

-Ehm sí… pero tampoco lo odio. Lo que paso entre nosotros quedó en el pasado. Además quiero ver a mi hermana feliz, y sé que aunque ella lo niegue siente algo por Hans.

-Eso me temía, bien supongo que no tengo más opción que ayudarte-

-Gracias, eres el mejor novio de todos- se puso en puntitas de pie y lo beso en sus labios. –¡Vamos hay mucho que hacer!

Sin poder negarse no le quedo más opción que seguirla. Sabía que se mentía en terreno difícil pero no podía decirle que no y más cuando utilizaba su carita de cachorrito.

.

.

**Bueno la idea era crear un pequeño malentendido entre estos pequeños, espero se haya captado la idea xD El humor no es mi especialidad pero no creo que lo haya hecho tan mal ¿o sí?**

**Tal vez lo continúe, después de todo era una idea para desarrollar Helsa, pero me salió esta bella parejita :3**

**Si hay algún pequeño error de ortografía me lo dicen de inmediato, graciaaas :D**

**¡Besos y abrazos y nos leemos por ahí! :D**


End file.
